EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate | klasse = Frigate | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards | prijs = 194.000 Credits | lengte = 300 meter | snelheid = 1.200 km/h | versnelling = 1200 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 920 (waarvan 78 officers) | passagiers = 75 | vrachtcapaciteit = 6000 ton | affiliatie = Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|Redemption in de Alliance Fleet De EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate waren middelgrote schepen die tijdens de Galactic Civil War meer werden opgemerkt aan de zijde van de Rebel Alliance hoewel het eigenlijk schepen waren van het Galactic Empire. Bouw & Uitzicht Nadat het Galactic Empire te veel te lijden had van aanvallen op konvooien, gaf het de opdracht aan Kuat Drive Yards om het EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate te maken. Het Nebulon-B Frigate was 300 meter lang en zag er ietwat vreemd en quasi onafgewerkt uit. De reactor en de motoren bevonden zich in een deel dat via een relatief dun verbindingsstuk aan de rest van het schip was verbonden. Aan het kleine deel bevonden zich ook twee Static Discharge Vanes. De Nebulon-B was in profiel een erg dun schip. Het andere en veel grotere deel van het schip bestond precies uit een aantal losse onderdelen die door extra beplating aan elkaar bleven. Bovenaan stonden verschillende communicatiesets. Ergens middenin dit deel bevond zich de cockpit van het schip en daaronder de Sensors en enkele van de boordwapens. Het Nebulon-B was een relatief snel schip met een Hyperdrive van Klasse 2.0. Een crew van meer dan 900 personen was nodig om dit schip te besturen. Extra beplating en sterke Deflector Shields maakten van het Nebulon-B een goed beschermd schip. De Nebulon-B was eveneens een heel sterk bewapend schip. Zo had het schip 12 X1-7 Turbolaser Batteries, 12 RH8 Laser Cannons en twee Q7 Tractor Beams. Deze schepen hadden een docking tube waaraan grotere schepen konden worden gekoppeld. Nebulon-B's konden 24 starfighters vervoeren. De Nebulon-B kon niet landen in de atmosfeer zonder een extern landingsharnas. Taken Het Nebulon-B was geschikt om een aantal taken te verwezenlijken. Het was uitermate geschikt om zich tegen starfighters en middelgrote schepen te weren tijdens escortedienst. Daarbuiten konden de Nebulon-B Frigates makkelijk worden aangepast zoals langdurige patrouilles die twee jaar aan een stuk konden duren alvorens het schip zonder voorraad zat. Ook voor reddingoperaties waren deze schepen geschikt. Door de uitstekende Sensors aan boord van het Nebulon-B was het geschikt om te fungeren als een commandocentrum tijdens een ruimtegevecht. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Redemption tijdens de Battle of Endor Het Nebulon-B werd gemaakt tijdens de Galactic Civil War om de konvooien van het Empire effectiever te verdedigen. De Imperial-class Star Destroyers waren immers te duur om te gebruiken als escorte voor konvooien en dus werd de goedkopere Nebulon-B aangevraagd. Sommige Officers haatten de Nebulon-B’s omwille van hun trage snelheid en slechte wendbaarheid. Andere Officers maakten gebruik van de sterke bewapening om starfighters aan te vallen. Bovendien konden ze 24 starfighters vervoeren en dat zorgde voor een extra afweergordel van schepen. Het Empire gebruikte deze schepen ook als verkenningsschepen omwille van hun uitgebouwde Sensors. Kuat Drive Yards bouwde ook een variant genaamd Nebulon-B2 Escorte Frigate. De Rebel Alliance ontdekte dat de aanvallen op veel konvooien lang niet meer zo’n makkelijke opdracht was als vroeger. Maar onder andere door het gebruik van de B-Wing Starfighters vielen meer en meer Nebulon-B’s in de handen van de Rebel Alliance. In plaats van deze schepen te vernietigen, nam de Rebel Alliance ze gewoon gevangen en gebruikte hen in hun vloot. Tijdens de beginjaren van het Empire waren de gekaapte Nebulon-B schepen de grootste schepen in de Alliance Fleet. thumb|250px|Nebulon-B Escort Frigate Nadat de Rebel Alliance meer grotere schepen ter beschikking kreeg, werden de Escort Frigates omgebouwd tot reddingsschepen, commandoschepen en patrouilleschepen. Een bekend Escort Frigate was de Redemption, een Medical Frigate. Dit schip maakte deel uit van de Alliance Fleet na de Battle of Hoth. In dit schip kreeg Luke Skywalker een nieuwe Prostethic Replacement hand van 2-1B. Tijdens de Battle of Endor namen Nebulon-B Frigates ook deel aan de Battle of Endor. Ook piraten en smokkelaars waren gekend om gebruik te maken van Nebulon-B Frigates, al werden ze zelf vaak ook aangevallen door deze schepen in dienst van het Empire. Specificaties Motoren *Triple Taim Stardrive *Kuat Drive Yards Galaxy-15 Ion Engines Shields & Sensors * Serridge SEAL Shielding System * Delphus JC-671 Projected Shields * Fabritech ANs-9.5w Wide Range Sensor System * Plat Dromma Targeting Computer Wapens *12 Borstel Galactic Defense RH8 Laser Cannon Battery *12 Taim & Bak X1-7 Turbolaser Battery *2 Phylon Freight Q7 Tractor Beams Achter de Schermen *Nilo Rodis-Jamero ontwikkelde het Escort Frigate dat hij baseerde op een buitenmotor. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **Secret Cargo **Zero Hour **Family Reunion & Farewell *Rogue One *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Escort Frigate in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Frigates category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Nebulon-B Frigates category:Imperial Navy category:Alliance Fleet